Never Happened Before
by Crimson Demon
Summary: When Inuyasha dissappears for another tryst with the dead miko Kikyo, he leaves a saddened Kagome to find comfort in the most unlikely of the groups members... MK OneShot


Damn you Sandra E, you've got me hooked. Grr… And you too Rurouni Star. I read your stories, and now…*sighs* I had a rush of inspiration for a fluffy-waffy-wonderful little ficclet that would make your teeth rot. And its all your fault. If you hadn't gotten me off of IY/K and on to Miroku and Kagome… Oh! I wouldn't be happy! Okay! 

He has no right! Scowling angrily, almost viciously, dark violet eyes watched as Inuyasha glanced about, and then leapt off in to the darkness, toward a faint glowing light that was no doubt Kikyo's soul collecting creatures. Kagome gave a soft sigh almost a minute later, and then sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes, and yawning, adorably scrunching up her nose. Yes, she was adorable, especially in those skimpy little 'pajama's' that she insisted on wearing to sleep. The young girl's eyes wandered around, settling briefly on the sleeping Sango, and then at the young kitsune child curled up with Kirara, and then finally her gaze came to rest on him.

"Kagome-sama." It was amazing how that single sentence was able to convey so much emotion. Anger, directed at the already gone Inuyasha, and then….was that helplessness? Kagome pushed back the sheet that she was using, and then stumbled blearily over to where Miroku was resting against the large tree that he had picked. 

"He left, didn't he?" No anger, and no resentment. How was that possible? How could she be so nonchalant about this? Her dark eyes swung up to meet his own smoldering ones, and she fidgeted. "Can…Can I sit with you?" Miroku blinked. And blinked again. 

"What?" He sounded stupid, he knew, but then, how was he suppose to respond to such a request? The girl usually avoided close contact if she could, for fear of his lecherous ways. Speaking of those…. A perverted smile crossed his lips, and he moved over. "As you wish, Kagome-sama, but there are so many other things that we could do, rather then…sit…" 

__

Oooh! He liked that shade of pink on her face! It was rather flattering in the flickering firelight, he noted with satisfaction. Kagome didn't respond past the blush, and crossed her arms self consciously. "Kagome, do you _not_ wish to take me up-"

"Don't…" Kagome pursed her lips, and with that her mind was made up, and she sat down beside him, resting her head on his chest. 

This was new. Kagome. Who loved Inuyasha. Was, practically in his lap, head on his chest, half asleep. A brief pause to think about this….

__

All right- no complaining here!

"Kagome-sama, are you feeling…" Miroku paused in search for the tactful word. "Well?" 

The younger girl pulled back, and ran a hand through her mussed hair. "Am I?" A rueful laugh, and she drew her knees up close, placing her chin on them. "I don't know… Tell me something, Miroku-sama…Do you think that I'm uncaring?" 

__

You?! Uncaring? Yes, it was decided, she was sick… Drat. And he was so enjoying the fact that she was pressed almost completely against him. "No, I do not think that you're uncaring…What would bring about this question Kagome-sama?" 

Kagome didn't reply for a moment, and simply stared at the fading firelight. "Three nights ago, after Inuyasha last went to see Kikyo… I blew up at him." At the monk's puzzled look, she elaborated. "I… yelled at him, and sat him quite a few times…" She blushed again, but not in the way he so liked. "I asked him why he wants to remain with us, when he is always going behind our back to go and see Kikyo. I said that…that he could just go and join her, if he wanted. A stupid argument, and it was my fault…" 

__

It would be so much easier…if he didn't care for her… He rolled his eyes at the thought, and turned his head and lifted a hand to rest it on top of her head, before sliding it through her thick tresses. "What did he say before that?" He asked softly, somewhat surprised at the fact that his hands did not itch to wander her body. What was this girl _doing _to him…? Kagome's soft voice brought him back to earth.

"He came back, and I was still up. He asked if I was…if I was, _spying_ on him, and told me that I should just go back home and….basically that Kikyo could do what I can, and probably better too…" Kagome gave a dry laugh, and that burning sensation at the back of her eyes became more prominent. "Is it true?" 

How had Kagome, the strong, independent, determined girl, turned in to this? Was it the hanyou who was so capable of tossing her world around, and making her feel so insecure? Rage seemed to build up in him again, and he slipped an arm around her, drawing her back against him. "No, Kagome-sama…I do not think you were or are capable of being uncaring. Rather, you care almost to much. He is undeserving…" Kagome sank against him, and he was startled to feel her shake gently. "Kagome-sama…" His arms slowly slid around her, and she looked up, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

"Promise you won't…try anything? I don't think I could handle it…" She laughed wetly, a delicate hand sweeping up to brush the tears away, and he nodded, for once completely serious. How did he manage to notice such…mundane things about her? Was it possible that he cared for her more then he thought? 

"I swear I won't Kagome-sama…" The words had an almost surprising effect on the young miko, she _melted_ against him, and her dark head rested on his shoulder comfortably. There was no way this was Kagome! The monk's mind ran through the possibilities, and none of them seemed particularly fetching. One- she could be a demon in disguise… No, no possible way. Two- she could be trying to make Inuyasha jealous… Oh bother… Better stick that one in the back of his head for later. Three- this was all a dream. Damned if it was….

"-just don't know what to do…" Her soft voice rammed him out of his self-induced stupor, and he glanced down at her. Or rather, the crown of her head. "May as well just let him go with Kikyo- its what he want's after all. And who am I to deprive him of it?" 

Miroku's eyes closed slowly, and he gently lifted her on to his lap, enfolding her in his arms. No slapping yet, that was a good thing. The real question was, how far would he get, before she actually did? Oh. _Bad_ thoughts… 

"It's not for you to decide his feelings, Kagome-sama…" Miroku sighed in frustration, and shivered pleasantly when she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "If it was, it would no doubt make life easier, but also disrupt many things." His head slowly moved down to rest upon hers, and a slow smile curved his lips. 

"Humph…" Kagome's warm breath rushed over his bare skin, and he let his hand stroke dangerously low down her back. Kagome shuddered, and her breath whooshed out. "M-Miroku. Don't…" Why was this different?! Why didn't it feel like all the other times he had talked to her, and then groped her afterward? Not being able to find the answer, she tried to move away, and sighed when his grip tightened. "I thought you promised to be serious." She mumbled, lifting her head up, and staring up at him through thick lashes.

"I did…" He murmured back, uncomfortably aware how her bottom lip was trembling slightly, and just how tightly she was pressed against him. "I did…but I didn't say for how long…"

Kagome drew in a sharp breath as he drew her closer, and his face got nearer, and nearer. Kagome's lips parted, and she trembled almost unnoticeably. "A-ano…Miroku-sama…" Her sanity seemed to be taking a temporarily taking a vacation as he brushed his lips over hers once, and then pulled back to look at her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it..?" Miroku breathed, eyes flickering from her lips to her confused eyes. To kiss her mean risking a slap once she came out of her self induced daze, and to not kiss her wasn't an option. He grinned, and dipped his head back down, this time sealing his lips over hers, taking the opportunity that was presented to him when she gasped, startled, to slide his tongue in to her mouth, and get his first taste of the younger miko. Because, who was he to not take advantage of when an opportunity was presented right before him, or rather, almost in his lap.

\\

Creeping silently through the woods, Inuyasha's amber eyes scanned his surroundings, making sure that there would be no one to witness him coming back from his tryst with Kikyo. Sango was asleep, Shippou was asleep, Kirara was asleep, and Miroku- 

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, and he froze. Kagome. And… Miroku? Kissing? What was going on? 

"What the hell..?" He stalked closer, and his ears flattened back against his skull. Soft, inaudible words were spoken in between kisses, and his eyes slid shut.

So, it happened…and he didn't even mean it to. He had lost her, and all for Kikyo…

~Owari~

I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy…thing… Yeah… Okay then. Go to my livejournal and leave a comment please! www. Live journal. Com/ users / crimsondemon/ Take out the spaces, duh… 


End file.
